Soaring Line Pretty Cure!
is a fan season created by User:Ichigo-tan. It airs at the same time as the 12 installment of the Pretty Cure franchise, making it celebrate the 11th anniversary of Pretty Cure. The season follows the three girls, Hanazawa Azami, Ashikaga Hatsumi and Kiyabu Nanase who are suddenly told to become Pretty Cure. Later in the season, Yanagi Momiji, the protector of the Prominence Tier, joins the girls. Soaring Line borrows some concepts from the pasts series such as the purple Cure having a rough past and two girls who must transform together. The themes for Soaring Line are performances and happiness. Synopsis ::"Soaring Line Pretty Cure! Episodes" Hanazawa Azami was once a normal girl, but when she bumps into Clarice, a member of Masquerade, her whole life changes. But when she meets Scarlet and is given the Thesis Rod to transform, she wasn't able to transform! Unable do anything, Azami waits on Clarice's attack, but suddenly a mysterious purple Cure saves her! Along with Ashikaga Hatsumi, her Pretty Cure partner Kiyabu Nanase and the distant Yanagi Momiji, Azami battles against Masquerade in hopes of protecting the world. Characters Cures Hanazawa Azami (花沢あざみ Hanazawa Azami) - The leader of the team who can be quite clingy but still has a group of friends who understand her feelings. Azami has a habit of being quite loud and always doing her best to help others, but ends up having others help her. She is cheerful and has a lot of trouble keeping secrets and unlike past lead Cures, she transformed into Cure Wonder (キュアワンダー Kyua Wandā) in the third episode due to not knowing that she needed a partner to transform with. Azami must always have Kiyabu Nanase with her to transform and her theme colour is pink. Ashikaga Hatsumi (足利はつみ Ashikaga Hatsumi) - The cheerful member of the team who believes all legends exist and that miracles can happen. Hatsumi is the best friend of Azami who can be very wise and is always welcoming others with a smile and she is very optimistic. She doesn't mind if she is called weird and dreams of becoming a teacher, but Azami says that might not happen due to her bad grades. She transforms into Cure Believe (キュアビリーブ Kyua Birību) and her theme colour is blue. Kiyabu Nanase (木薮ななせ Kiyabu Nanase) - The calm member of the team who prefers to focus on her studies than fight as a Pretty Cure. Nanase is very good at singing and has a talent for playing the violin. She is kind to everyone and had transferred to Stardust due to how her parents are always traveling. She has a love for reading fantasy books and she first transforms into Cure Fantasy (キュアファンタジー Kyua Fantajī) in Episode 3 with Hanazawa Azami. She must always have Azami with her to transform and her theme colour is yellow. Yanagi Momiji (柳もみじ Yanagi Momiji) - The protector of the Prominence Tier who joins the girls in Episode 21 but had revealed herself as a Pretty Cure in Episode 11. Mascots Scarlet (スカーレット Sukāretto) - The main mascot of the series. Masquerade Clarice (クラリス Kurarisu) - The first subordinate of Masquerade to battle against Pretty Cure. Clarice is the only woman of Masquerade to appear in the first half of the show and she hates to wear her mask every time she enters the HQ. She is headstrong and can often head into battles without thinking and can actually sometimes be very wise with her thinking. Locations *'Stardust' (スターダスト Sutādasuto) - The city that the series is set in. Items Trivia *This is the first series User:Ichigo-tan will try and go for 100%. **Like the fanseries Hikari no Pretty Cure and Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure, this series will be the third series on the wiki to aim to go 100%. *This is the first series where the lead Cure transforms for the first time in Episode 3 instead of the first episode. Category:Soaring Line Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Ichigo-tan Category:Happiness Themed Series